


cloud in heaven

by rigby



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CloudWink, M/M, Other characters are mentioned briefly, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigby/pseuds/rigby
Summary: It was the new year, the time to celebrate the coming of age of two now-turned men: Park Woojin and Park Jihoon. No one remembers who exactly suggested playing this game, but they were having too much fun to stop now.Spin the bottle takes on a passionate turn of events.





	cloud in heaven

"Sungwoon-ah, you spin the bottle now!"

Shouts of the adults of Wanna One fills the air inside their dorm, each one of them drunk to some extent. They'd sent out the minority, the minors, to go out and do something together. It was the new year, the time to celebrate the coming of age of two now-turned men: Park Woojin and Park Jihoon. No one remembers who exactly suggested playing spin the bottle, but they were having too much fun to stop or question anything.

"I can't believe we're really fucking doing this," Sungwoon complains, as he’s one of the slightly drunk, but mostly sober members. He clumsily leans forward, twisting the empty champagne bottle that he, Daniel, and Seongwu had quickly finished.

"Yeah, we really are fucking!" Seongwu chides, nudging shoulders with Daniel. The two of them lose it at Seongwu's joke.

As the bottle begins to slow down, the members begin to eye the bottle nervously, each one of them nervous about making out with Sungwoon. It's not that they didn't like him, it's just that they respect him as he was the second oldest in the dorm. The dorm suddenly erupts with screams as the bottle points to one of the newly turned adult: Park Jihoon.

"Ah Jihoon-ie, good luck!!" The others tease, slapping their hands on his back while laughing. Jihoon can only look down and scoff, his face turns even redder than it was before with his Asian glow. Jihoon respects Sungwoon as he’s older and has the experience of an idol, but tonight everything was being thrown out the window.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Jihoon groans loudly to no one in particular, his head in his hands.

"Let's get this over with, alright?" Sungwoon says curtly. The desire to kiss someone or just be with someone was overwhelming. For months, he'd been filming for Produce, then Wanna One's debut, and then his hectic schedule made it hard for him to be available on the dating scene. His beautiful lips were going to waste.

Jihoon also felt sexually frustrated. It's impossible to jack off without calling attention to yourself when the other 10 people you're living with want to do the exact same thing. It was even worse when he formed with other trainees during his Produce days. He could only really have his own time when the dorm was empty, which was rare.

"Minhyun, start the timer,” Sungwoon instructs.

  
Sungwoon starts to head towards his own dorm room, the one he shares with Daehwi and Jinyoung. Jihoon trails behind him slowly but surely.

Sungwoon makes sure to get his consent. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's just do it." Jihoon locks the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Sungwoon wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck and leans in for a kiss. Sungwoon moans softly into Jihoon's mouth, who wraps his arms around his waist. Sungwoon slowly pulls Jihoon toward his bed and lays down. Jihoon gets on top, in between Sungwoon's knees, which are spread open. He leans in to deepen the kiss, his tongue wanting to be with Sungwoon's. He could feel himself starting to drool but it didn't matter. His cock was pressing against his tight jeans, wanting to be free. The younger man presses his crotch against his hyung's, making the two of them moan in pleasure. Sungwoon's hands trail under Jihoon's shirt, scratching his fingers against his back. He was going to leave marks but neither of them cared.

"Fuck, hyung, take off your pants," Jihoon says, gasping for breath. "I'm gonna suck your dick." Sweat started to build up around his neck. Sungwoon's black hair was starting to cling to his forehead, his glasses fogging up from Jihoon's intense kissing.

"Just don't use teeth." Sungwoon quickly loosens his belt and unzips his pants, kicking them to the floor. Sungwoon props himself up and leans against the wall, spreading his legs further. One arm gently holds the rail of the bed for support. He's nervous waiting for Jihoon to take him in; he's never gone his far before with anyone. The thought of his first time being with Jihoon makes his heart race and dick hard. Jihoon takes the older man's member in his hands and delicately licks up and down his shaft slowly, and starts drawing circles at his tip with his tongue like a cat. Sungwoon audibly moans and puts his hands in the younger's hair. It isn't long until his cock completely disappears into Jihoon's mouth. As Jihoon picks up the speed, he also starts pumping Sungwoon's cock with his right hand; the left hand is gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. Even though Sungwoon's the smallest member, there was nothing small about HIS member; Jihoon could feel tears form as he tries not to gag on Sungwoon's dick. Jihoon's head bobs up and down as he sucks off his hyung, drool dripping from his mouth to the base of Sungwoon's shaft. Sungwoon's head rolls back, never stopping his groans of "Oh fuck" and "holy shit". It was too overwhelming, it feels so pleasant; he’s finally getting pleasured by someone that wasn't himself. Sungwoon could feel himself reaching his limit. His legs start to tremble and he grabs the railing of the bed tighter for support.

"Jihoon, I'm gonna cum," he grits between his clenched jaw. Jihoon merely hums an “okay” in response. The vibrations in his throat finally pushes Sungwoon to the edge. The older man lets out a deep sigh as he releases in Jihoon's mouth, the younger one obediently swallowing every drop. As he takes his mouth off of Sungwoon's dick, a mix of semen and drool also strings along from the other's member to his mouth.

Jihoon, with his hair pushed back from sweat and forehead revealing was so hot. Sungwoon could feel the blood rushing back to the lower parts of his body.

"I think our time's up though?" Sungwoon says, breathing heavily as he reaches for his briefs. Jihoon stands up, dick still hard and pressing against his sweatpants. "No one's knocked on the door yet," he says coyly. "Besides," he adds, "Isn't it your turn to do something for me?"

"Ah you're right. Take your pants off then," he commands. Jihoon quickly follows, eager to be fucked. As the younger man removes his clothes gets on all fours, Sungwoon leans over to his personal dresser and pulls out a small container of lube and squeezes plenty into his hand.

"Are you ready?" Sungwoon asks.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Jihoon says, voice muffled as his face is pressed against the pillow.

Using the lubed up hand, he takes his middle finger and slowly enters Jihoon. He gasps at the sudden intrusion. "Sungwoonie hyung," he moans in pleasure. Turned on by Jihoon's moaning, Sungwoon takes it to the next level and adds a second finger inside and starts thrusting in and out.

"You like that?" Sungwoon asks, knowing the answer as it's written all over the younger one's face.

"Yeah," Jihoon can barely speak as Sungwoon increases his fingering. "Can't you put your dick in already?" He whines. Jihoon can't believe his words, he knows he's gone too far, but the stimulation is too much. Precum drips from his tip on Sungwoon's sheets.

"Well I don't have a condom." Sungwoon answers, slowing down his fingering. "I use the lube for myself but I didn't think I'd ever need a condom."

"I don't care, just fuck me!" Jihoon cries in desperation.

That's enough for Sungwoon. He slowly takes his wet fingers out of Jihoon's now-expanded hole and slowly replaces it with his own tip. With one hand on his dick and another on the younger's waist, he slowly enters Jihoon, who can't help but roll his eyes back in pleasure. Once Sungwoon is fully inside Jihoon he starts to thrust faster, the bed squeaking and rocking along with the thrusting. Jihoon takes one of his free hands and starts pumping his own dick, eager to get off.

At this point, Jihoon didn't care if the other members could here; the pleasure overcoming his pride. Similar to what Sungwoon did, the cries of "Oh fuck" and the whimpering was relentless.

"Sungwoon hyung," he says in between breaths. "I can't last any longer."

"Me too," Sungwoon grunts his reply and thrusts harder, his dick hitting Jihoon's prostrate just right. Jihoon lets out a cry as he comes, spilling his load onto Sungwoon's sheets; for the second time Sungwoon also comes, this time inside Jihoon. Jihoon collapses onto the bed, knees giving out on him and Sungwoon also collapses, but on Jihoon. The two of them are breathing t heavily.

"That felt good," Jihoon says sleepily. He's glowing from the after-sex bliss and sweat but he's definitely tired. Sungwoon grunts in agreement, his adrenaline now gone and fatigue kicking in.

"We should probably head back out though, let's clean up first," Jihoon says as he gets up from the comfort of the wet bed and grabs a handful of tissues to wipe himself off. After he's clean he grabs his clothes and redresses himself, leaving the now knocked-out and stark naked Sungwoon behind.

He's greeted with silence as the other members stare at Jihoon with wide eyes and wider mouths.

"Looks like I win?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing in general.... i was dismayed at the lack of cloudwink fics and i really like them as a pairing so i decided to create my own content. thank you for reading and please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes I made haha,,;;;


End file.
